Hope
by YoursTrulyJaneDoe
Summary: John's has to spend his handing out candy, and sees some interesting costumes. T just to be safe. Johnlocky if you squint.


It was Halloween, one of my favorite holidays, but this year I didn't really feel like participating. Sherlock had always patronized me about. Telling me it was a stupid holiday and a waste of time. He once asked me why I liked it. I didn't answer because he wouldn't understand. I guess he never really understood how normal people functioned, just criminals really. Anyway this year I decided I wasn't going to participate, but Mrs. Hudson would have none of that and told me that I was to, at least, hand candy out to the trick or treaters. I had complied because like me Mrs. Hudson hadn't been the same since Sherlock….passed. She was finally beginning to act more like herself because of the holiday. I was happy for her.

I on the other was not happy for me, who had to stay up majority of the night to give out candy. Not that I minded staying up, it's not like I could get much sleep anyways. So as I sat there on the stairs by the front door waiting for someone to ring the bell my mind drifted. To some of the cases I read about in the paper, crimes that I know Sherlock would have loved to solve, but he couldn't because he was go-. I was startled out of my thoughts when the doorbell rand signaling that another child had arrived to receive their dose of candy.

When I opened the door I found 2 boys I short blonde one dressed as a doctor and, the other a brunette wearing a deer stalking hat and jacket and a scarf. I wouldn't have even batted an eye lash at this, but the blonde kid spoke up, "I told you this was the place," he said to the other kid as I was giving them both their candy. To me he said, "Wow, mister it's great to meet you." I looked at him questionably and was about to ask what he was talking about when he started talking again. "Can you guess who I am?" he said excitedly. "I doctor," I said, but he seemed to think this was the wrong answer. His friend snickered and said in a condescending voice to his friend, "I told you he wouldn't know who you were. Your costume's not good enough." Then to me he said, "I bet you can clearly tell who I am." I looked him over and said, "I have no clue who you are."

It was his friends turn to laugh now and the brunette's face grew quite red. Even I have to say it was pretty funny. The brunette huffed and said in an irritated voice, "I'm Sherlock Holmes and he's you. How could you not tell?" The amusement left my face and was replaced by bewilderment. They were dressed as Sherlock and I? Us? Why would they do that? Sherlock wasn't on the best terms with the since he….passed. I looked at them for a few seconds and, then decided to voice my thoughts. "Why, why would you want to dress as us?" I asked. They looked at me until the blonde spoke again, "because we believe in Mr. Sherlock and your work, and we wanted you to know that not everyone think he's a fraud." With that they waved goodbye and wished me a Happy Halloween and left.

I walked back inside and returned to my spot on the stairs, pondering what had just occurred. I hadn't thought anyone else would still have believed in Sherlock other than me. I filled me with hope that maybe one day Sherlock would still have his chance to be a hero. Even though I knew that's not what he'd wanted, but I thought that's what he deserved. With this thought I turned off the light that symbolized that we were giving out candy, and headed up stairs to our flat. I was headed to my room when I saw Sherlock's violin out of its case. Thinking that it was probably Mrs. Hudson who had just taken it out to clean I put it back in its case. I let my fingers linger on it for a while longer then shut the case with a resulting click. When I was in bed I again thought of those kids. Then a thought occurred to me that maybe there were more people like these kids. People that believed in Sherlock, it made me happy, and with that thought in my head, for the first time in a very long time I slept the whole night.


End file.
